The present invention relates to a signal lamp primarily intended for automotive use, although suitable for stationary or other use.
It is known to produce molded synthetic resin signal lamp housings by separately producing housing portions which fit together along contacting surfaces. It is also known to "vibration weld" such contacting surfaces or use other means of permanently securing such edges together to form a chamber for enclosing an incandescent bulb or other light source. Such securing methods produce a seam which is relatively unsightly in appearance and interrupts the desired smooth outer surface of the housing assembly.